1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a purge device that traps evaporated fuel generated within a fuel tank in a canister and introduces purge gas including the trapped evaporated fuel into an intake passage of an internal combustion engine from the canister, and an internal combustion engine provided with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As internal combustion engines to be mounted on automobiles or the like, there are ones including a purge device that traps evaporated fuel generated within a fuel tank in a canister and introduces (purges) purge gas including the trapped evaporated fuel into an intake passage from the canister. In the internal combustion engines having such a purge device, by introducing the purge gas into the intake passage during engine operation, the evaporated fuel desorbed from the inside of the canister is combusted in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine such that the trap capacity of the evaporated fuel by the canister is recovered.
Additionally, a purge device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-348901 (JP 2006-348901 A) includes a purge passage that is mounted on an internal combustion engine having a supercharger and is connected to an upstream side of a compressor in the intake passage from the canister. In the purge device described in JP 2006-348901 A, when supercharging using the compressor is performed, the purge gas is introduced into the intake passage via a purge passage, using negative pressure generated upstream of the compressor.